


Walks

by Xinsiel



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rythian Centric, Touch-Starved, lalna loves him, no beta we die like men, rythians lonley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinsiel/pseuds/Xinsiel
Summary: When the buzzing in your head gets too much, take a few steps out of the beehive.





	Walks

He needed a break.

It'd been a few hours now since he left, the warm night air leaving him just on the border of uncomfortably hot, the summer leaving a blanket of blue lingering over the much darker 1 am sky.  
He didn't remember when he'd started walking on this path, he knew where it ended and he knew he didn't want to go there but he needed someone, something and he knew he could turn around, go back, run away or anything.  
But desperation is one hell of a bitch.

It'd all changed after cornerstone had ended, the bonds built there were strong and leaving that little portion of their lives behind felt wrong, they'd all decided that living closer to one another was the best plan.  
Sjin made his farm before anyone had even staked a claim, then Kim and Lalna built their new homes, if Rythian had to guess he'd assume one was meant to be a pagoda that got lost in translation, tiered but sprawling and the other, a small manor of some form, beautiful but largely impractical with its many rooms and single occupant.  
Hatfilms, or rather Ross, had built some form of marble monstrosity that looked best suited in a crap sci-fi novel and Strife, determined to not be bested threw a ridiculous sky scraper up, towering over everything with a luminous 'STRIFE SOLUTIONS' running down its front like spilled alphabet pasta.  
Hannah and nielsy set up some buildings in the taller redwood trees to the south of the main collective and various shacks indicatedthat the rail bros had infact moved in, that and the random appearance of a crowbar and railcart on sjins largest wheat farm.  
Lewis and simon settled into a large mountain, digging out sprawling rooms and walkways, all lit up in a rather paranoid fashion.  
Needless to say, it was quite a sight.

Rythian, Zoey, Fiona and teep had taken the longest time to arrive and, unsurprisingly had been stumped for what to build.

Rythian decided on a small cottage, alongside a stream and camouflaged ever so slightly in the eastern forests, a small flower garden and delicate placements of wards and casting circles enveloped the whole home with a protective layer of magic, the horseshoe above the door was the only indication of what magic he'd taken up.

Zoey however, was less delicate in her approach to her new home, constructing, with kims help, a ridiculous stout tower dressed in rainbows so bright that the layers of colour burned the retinas of those unlucky enough to look towards it.  
She loved it.

Witchery, it turned out, suited Rythian, he Kim and Hannah had formed a small coven, delighting in new spells and rituals, teaching and learning between themselves, gathering for tea and to gawp at freshly created treats.  
Hannahs home was always filled with music and the smell of freshly baked breads and biscuits, Kims flooded with thick magical energies and the memories of hugs from a mother who had long since passed. Rythians, he had been told, was like opening your favourite book, full of knowledge and familiarity, the aromas of freshly brewed teas and carefully mixed potions provided a welcome addition to warm collective of sensations. 

But that home was only welcoming when it wanted to be, and Rythian no longer could bear the scraping in his skull from harsh thoughts hed repressed for too long.  
Walking down this path felt wrong, but he needed this.  
He needed to talk and he needed to come clean.

The manor was lit inside still, a sign that its owner was still awake.  
If anyone had asked he'd have said that he knocked immediately, claimed he wasn't scared at all, in reality though he'd waited outside panicking and pacing back and forth for long enough to drag a line into the gravel at the front door.  
When he did knock it was a near silent tap from shaking hands, the second time was just loud enough to be audible and the third a tiny bit too eager for his liking.

When the door didn't open he was almost relieved, almost glad to be able to put off this talk, or at least he would have been glad if he wasn't currently buzzing with the energy of a thousand pissed off bees at a time and if said bees weren't currently stinging every inch of his brain with stingers of dark thoughts and furious words echoing behind a mask of quiet apathy.

Then the door opened, and Rythians bones turned to something resembling melted icecream, his stomach flipped and the heat inside of him would have melted the sun.  
His mouth was dry but his palms were swimming inside the heavy bandages wrapping them.  
And there was Lalna, scraggy blond hair pulled back in a poorly maintained ponytail, goggles perched on his head and hands blackened with thick black oil, the strip of flux dragged over his nose a deeper colour than Rythian remembered.

"You alright?"  
Rythian was aware of how he must look now, eyes wide and hair an unwashed mass of fluff and soft curls, having just reached the most awkward point of growing ones hair out, long enough to get in your face but too short to tie back.  
Oh god he was a state.

"Ryth?"  
He was being to quiet but if he spoke he'd stutter and hed fumble his words he'd mess up, oh god he was talking, what was he saying- why did he come here whata stupid idea, he needed an excuse, he needed to get out of here and drown himself a few times-  
A hand was on his shoulder...  
Oh fuck he was staring....

"Wanna come in? Get out of the open, i mean it is like.. oh shit its half one-" and there was that laugh, a warm and smoothing sound from deep in the scientists belly. The witch simply nodded and followed.


End file.
